Hunters in a Wizard's Land
by thelonewander117
Summary: It's been a week since Blake let slip she was a Faunas, and things seemed back to normal, then Jaune had to trip and spill dust everywhere as Ruby had batted away one of Nora's grenades. One blinding light later, and teams JNPR and RWBY have no clue where they are. Time to find out, and see what goes on here.
1. Just break the Universe, good job Jaune

**A/N:** Just to let you all know, this will not be replacing my current story in terms of amount of time given. Going to try to writ them both at the same time. If an errors come up on the HP side of things, please, do correct me, as I'm not as well versed on something there. And a lot of what pops up from the RWBY-verse will be as cannon as possible, but fan theories and speculations, along with my own, will be thrown in. Now, lets get rolling

Chapter one: Just break the Universe, get us all kicked out

Teams RWBY and JNPR Povs

It had been a week since Blake had let slip her Faunas heritage, and time in the White Fang, and Weiss had, to an extent, forgiven the cat girl. Weiss was still a bit frosty, but with how she was at the start of term, how much change could one really expect? She have been acting nicer towards Ruby, but that was about it.

Over the week, Things returned to what passed for normal at Beacon Academy. Pyrrha and Jaune were some what close to being a couple, Lie Ren kept insisting that him and Nora weren't a couple every time someone brought it up, and Yang and Blake seem to have gotten closer as well. A fairly normal week at Beacon, and on the last day of the week, a glorious Friday, things had to go wrong.

The teams, JNPR and RWBY were training, and it was going well. The normal stuff, until Weiss realized she forgot to reload the chambers on Myrtenaster with more powdered Dust. Worried, she was about to go back, when of all people, Jaune volunteered to go and get the crate from team RWBY's dorm that had the energy based substance. This should have been a warning light in everyone's mind, ad Jaune, even with the training from Pyrrha, was pretty clumsy at times.

While Jaune went to get the Dust, two of the girls gathered felt something that surprised them both. Jealousy. The two in question were Pyrrha, and Ruby.

_'Does he not see that I care for him, at all?'_ Pyrrha thought, as her steps became less upbeat and energetic.

Ruby though, her thoughts were a bit more... chaotic. '_Why in the world is Jaune making a move on Weiss? Doesn't he see the Pyrrha likes him. Wait, why im feeling like this?I don't have feelings for Weiss,... do I?' _As Ruby had those thoughts, she seemed to get faster, leaving Nora hard pressed to fend off the scythe wielder with her quite large, and heavy, hammer, Maghild.

Jaune meanwhile, had returned,with the crate of Dust in hand one hand, and other strapped to his back, just in case Weiss needed more. He had only went to try and help break Weiss out of her shell. Every member of both RWBY and JNPR had seen a nicer side of Weiss under the ice that was her mask.

Of course, Jaune being the clumsy person he is, tripped on the last stair as he returned to the combat training room, and dropped the crate of Dust. That in of itself wasn't bad, although the Dust everywhere, wasn't a good thing. What was bad was the grenade that came from over where Ruby and Nora were practicing at. Everyone on both teams looked at where it was going to land, they all had the same thought. '_OH SH-'_ Then, there was a blinding flash, and both teams were gone.

Some scholars in Remnant believe that the universe is a living thing, and it does what it wants. "Put mankind on a planet that has demonic beasts? Why not. Man is actually fighting back? Well, might as well give them a hand. Here's Dust. You just spilled it everywhere and had a grenade hit it? Nope, im done. Go over to this universe. It could use a just a tab more crazy." This what would sum up the events that lead teams RWBY and JNPR from their home, to somewhere far away, and from one war they have been training for, into one they might not want to be a part of.

_**A few Hours later...**_

The teams slowly awoke, one person at a time, till Yang was the last one to wake up. "So, who's gets the misfortune of waking up Yang?" asked Ruby. She wasn't doing it herself. She learned not to wake up Yang unless it was important, and even then it was a risk to one's health to wake Yang.

Everyone looked at the person that got them all in this mess. "Jaune" everyone said at once. The blonde boy nodded, hoping that Yang wouldn't kill him for this. Walking up the blonde brawler, Jaune gave her a small slap to her face. She twitched, and continued to sleep. Jaune tried again, while everyone else stood back, wondering how long it would be before JNPR was leaderless, killed by the sleeping Ursa that was Yang at the moment.

After a third slap didn't work, Jaune went for all or nothing, and gave her a poke in her stomach, and kept going till Yang opened her eyes, and then punched Jaune across the clearing they two teams were in.

"Why the hell was Jaune poking me?" Yang asked, looking at everyone else.

"Because you were still asleep, and Jaune was the one that got us into this mess, so yeah.." Ruby said, as she looked over to where leader of team JNPR landed. He seemed fine, and was making noise, so he was still alive. That's good. He would probably be needed later on.

"Alright, now where are we?" was the question that came from Ren. The quite SMG wielder was right, as they had no clue where they were.

"we split up, by our teams, and do some scouting of the area. We might be able to find a landmark, or some form of civilization" Blake said, the best plan she could think of.

"Seems good enough. Everyone in agreement?" Ruby asked, taking the role of leader for a second. With everyone agreeing to the plan, the teams split, team RWBY going to the right, and team JNPR going to the left, grabbing Jaune along the way.

What both teams failed to see was an orange gold colored bird that vanished in flames once the teams split up.

**A/N: **So, theres the fist chapter, hope you guys like it, and for anyone that cares, I'm shipping members of the teams with people. The ships are: White Rose, Bumblebee, Arkos, and what ever its called for RenxNora. It won't be heavy in appearance, but will be there, and run as a side thing for some of them. Please fav/follow and review, as it will help. Thats all for now. This is Lone, signing off.


	2. whats a Hunter?

**Chapter Two: **What's a Hunter? And why do you have a giant scythe?

Golden Trio PoV

For Harry Potter, this year didn't just want to go his way. His summer was right terrible, for starters. His friends barely write to him, and when they do, they give him no update on Voldemort's return, and Harry was stuck with his borderline evil relatives, the Durselys.

So, abusive aunt, uncle and cousin aside, if anything was even slightly different, Harry was blamed, and punished, harshly. Harry never said anything to the Professors, as most wouldn't believe him, or in the case of Snape, gloat and laugh a little. Yep, that sounded like the Potions Master.

After a month or so of the normal summer treatment, Dementors show up. Now, the things are scary enough when you can see them, but muggles can't so Dudley was being down right terrified by the things, till Harry shooed them away with his patronus.

So whats the first thing that Harry gets when he gets back? A letter from the Ministry saying he's expelled from Hogwarts, has a court hearing in august, and that their coming to snap his wand in half. Then another letter comes in, telling Harry to stay there, and that friends are coming to get him.

That was all in the span of about an hour or so, starting from the dementors, to the letters. Following that, Harry was taken to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the very underground resistance to Voldemort.

When Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts shows up, he doesn't let Harry in on anything, at all, and keeps him, out of the Order. The person to have taken on Voldemort a few times, and saw the snake-wanna be come back from the dead. To saw Harry was pissed was an understatement.

The the trial, where they just about kicked Harry out, due to Harry being painted as 'the boy how cried Voldemort'. Dumbledore was Harry's saving grace, and the vote went in favor of harry, but just barely.

After that totally not rigged trial, Harry picked up his school supplies, waited another week, and was on his way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only place Harry could really call home. So of course the Ministry just had to fine some way to ruin it. They did a very good job of it, as the new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, was the toad like lady from his trial, Dolres Umbridge. The toad wouldn't let them learn how to properly defend themselves, at all. "As long as you have the theory down, you should be fine" was all she said on the matter, in the annoyingly high pitched voice of hers.

And when she called Harry a liar, he just about lost it. He was an inch away from casting a stunning charm, even if he didn't quite know it, on the hag. Still, he ended up with detention, and it was, brutal, to say the lest. Seeing as how he had to write 'I must not tell lies' many times, with his own blood. Pretty extreme. Even Snape wouldn't do that, just mock you as you hand-cleaned the cauldrons, or the floor.

Now, its the weekend, and Harry, along with Hermoine and Ron, had decide to go for a walk on the school grounds, and maybe go visit Hagrid, if he was at the school. Apparently he was running a mission for the Order. So that left the Trio with no-one to really talk to outside the student body, and that number they could talk o inside the student body was very small, what with the Daily Prophet, the only newspaper the magical community had, was painting Harry as an attention seeking brat.

So, the three went on a walk, not really talking, but each thinking about somethings. For Harry, it was how the year has gone so far, and if it could get worse. For Hermoine, it was about Harry and Ron, but in a light that no one every associated with the smartest Gryffindor in Hogwarts. Ron was complaining In his head about how they were walking, and walking with no goal in sight.

As the group moved forwards, they saw a bright flash, and heard a crack, and then all was quite. It seemed as none of the other students, noticed it, but then again, there wasn't any other students outside. With the flash fading, the trio was able to see it was somewhere over the Forbidden Forest, as always. It never failed to have the crazy thing start happening in that forest.

"Come on guys, let check it out" Harry called to his friends. Seeing nothing better to do, the trio walked on into the woods, going in the general direction of the flash. A bit of walking, Ron grumbling, and Harry stopped, causing the others to bump into him. Ron was about to say something, but Harry shushed him. "listen" Harry whispered to his companions, as the group strained there ears, they could faintly hear another group talking, and it seemed to be getting closer.

"Hide" harry whisper-yelled to his friends. Seeing it as a good idea, the Golden Trio took cover behind the trees, and in the dead-looking shrubs that were near by. As the new group got closer, Harry could see them now, and what he saw was a mix between beauty and 'I'm going to kill you in the most over the top way possible'. Two of the group, the one dressed in black the and the one dressed in white were obviously armed. The white one had a rapier sword, with some sort of multicolored chamber, while the one in black had what looked like a really big cleaver. The one in red and the one in yellow didn't have easy to see weapons, but knowing his luck, those two had the more destructive weapons.

When the group came in range so that they could be heard, they all seemed to sound fairly young. Maybe sixteen or seventeen at the oldest. And the banter was very odd to Harry and his two friends.

"Weiss, you have any clue on how we got here?" the one in red asked, sounding young, and kinda whiny almost

"Ruby, I don't. Why do you keep asking me?" The one in white, apparently Weiss said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, you are the heiress to the biggest Dust company in Vytal, so its not a bad guess to think that..." The one in black started to say, but stopped, and seemed to sniff the air. "We have company." she said calmly.

_'How did she even know where here?' _Harry thought, staying extremely still, but keeping his eyes on the group of four girls as they got closer to his, Hermione, and Ron's hiding spots. When the group go really close, Harry slowly slip down, hoping to better hid himself.

He heard some movement, the sound of something metallic unfolding, and when he looked up, he was looking at the barrel of some sort of shotgun looking thing. It was the red one. "Come on, up now. We don't bite. Well, I don't anyways." She said, her voice young and innocent sounding.

Slowly, Harry got up, and looking to his right he saw Hermoine and Ron in a similar manner. Yellow had gotten Ron, who now had a glazed over look in his eye, and Harry could see why. Yellow was, out of all the girls, more, ah, 'devolved', then the rest. Black had gotten Hermoine, and she looked slightly mad at Ron. _'great, just what I need, the love birds pissed at each other.' _Harry thought as his trio was herded together.

"Alright, lets keep this simple. Answser our questions, and we let you go. Don't, and we force you to take us to the closest from of civilization." This came from the girl in white, Weiss if the that was her name. They might have used false names.

"Weiss, don't be so mean. They might be less helpful when you hold them at rapier-point." This came from Red. She walked up to the group, folding up her shotgun-thing into a smaller rectangle, placing on her back and walked up to the group, lowering Weiss's blade.

"Sorry about that. Weiss here can get a bit, jumpy at times. My name's Ruby. The one in black is Blake, and that's Yang in yellow over there." Ruby pointed at the other two girls as she said there names. "Do you guys think you could point us in the direction of a town, to lead us to one?" Ruby asked, a fairly innocent question.

Looking back at Ron and Hermoine, they nodded yes and shrugged their shoulders, respectively. Looking back at Ruby and her friends, Harry nodded yes. "You can follow us, just put up your weapons. It wouldn't be a good idea to start a scene. And if anyone says anything to you that could be taken as an insult, just ignore them for now." Harry said, as she turned around to walk back to Hogwarts. "Just one question, what are you guys, and why are you all heavily armed?" Harry asked as he walked on, Ruby and Co. following behind.

"We're Huntress in training. If we weren't armed, the Grimm would rip to shreds." This came from Yang, sounding cheerful as she said that. _What in the bloody hell is a Grimm?_ Harry thought as the group of seven walked on.

Before they got far, Ruby pulled out here shotgun-thing, unfolded it more so it looked like a scythe, and fired it into the air three times. "That should let the others know where we are." Ruby said as she folded up her scythe-rifle thing.

_Others? God help us._ Harry thought. _These people seem less then sane. Really hope this other group is a bit more normal_

**A/N**: Well, hope that was good. Its also much longer then the first chapter, but I felt that I had to summarize the first part of OotP to help the people that hadn't read it. This Lone, signing off


	3. Regroup and meet the Headmaster

**Chapter 3:** Regroup, and meet the Headmaster

Team JNPP PoV

team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc, had been walking aimlessly for at least an hour before anything remotely interesting happened. These apparently had giant spiders. Spiders were on of the things Jaune happened to be deathly afraid of, so while he was screaming like a little girl, his team was dealing with the giant spiders.

Pyrrha was using Milo, her spear, in its rifle form, picking off the spiders at a distance, while the other two members of team JNPR fought up close, Lie Ren using his machine pistols and their blades, while Nora used her war hammer to just smash the bugs, and did it with a crazed smile on her face. Nora was a scary person to most, but her team, and team RWBY as well, had gotten use to her hyperactive personality.

Once all the giant spiders were dead, Jaune looked up, to see his team giving him looks. Ren was impassive, and didn't seem to care, but if one looked close enough, they could see the ghost of a smile. Pyrrha had a smile, and Nora was grinning like a madwomen, so all around, normal reactions from Jaune's team.

"Just, don't mention this to the others, alright?" Jaune said to his team as they moved forward, in the direction that the trees seemed to be thinning out in. It wasn't much of a path to follow, but it was the best bet they had at finding anything that could pass for civilization.

As they continued on, the silence was getting annoying. Even Nora was quite, which was odd, as she was almost never quite. This had everyone worried, especially Ren, as she was his one of his only friends from his childhood. Scratch that, she was his _only_ friend from childhood.

"Nora, are yo-" Ren started to say when gunfire was heard. Three shots rang out in quick secession. With how loud they were, team RWBY must have been near by. "We need to investigate. Lets move team" Jaune said, sounding like a leader compared to how he normally sounded.

JNPR moved at a quick pace, reaching the spot where the gunfire sounded from. The girls were no where to be seen, which was no surprise to the team of four. Looking around for clues as to which direction the team of all girls took, Ren spotted tracks, and a she called his team over, started to follow them, till JNPR was more or less right behind RWBY.

"There you guys are. About time you showed up." Weiss said, her 'Ice Queen' mask on full force. It had its cracks, but it was still mostly in one piece.

"Well, it took time to find the trail you guys left. Not like you made it easy" Ren said as he looked at Weiss. The tension in the air seemed to be getting thicker very quickly, till and arrow quite literally shattered it.

Tracing the arrow's path back to the bow that shot it, the members of both teams were shocked into speechlessness. What fired the arrow was a half man, half horse person-creature...thing. The teams weren't sure on how to classify it.

Before anyone could react, a whole herd of the horsemen appeared, the sound of hooves loud in the ears of the ten humans and single cat fauns. While they were trying to formulate a response, a single horsemen stepped forward, clearly the leader.

"Humans, why do you continue to walk our woods? We tell you time and time again to leave and stay out, but you never do? Why is that? Are you wanting an arrow in your skull?" the leader of the horsemen asked, even if it was more or less a threat. He then took a sniff of the air, and seemed to smile, quite savagely to boot.

"It seems your friend in black has been hiding things from you. Why don't you take off the bow, Black." The horsemen said, while Blake had a surprised, and then neutral as she removed her bow, leaving a pair of cat ears in place. The trio, which was only just now noticed by team JNPR had surprised looks on their faces.

Team JNPR were surprised, but not that much. Ren seemed the least shocked. Those didn't seem, all human.

"What do you want, Horsemen?" Blake said, taking charge for now. Dominance wasn't her style, but if it helped, she would use it.

"Why, we want you out of our woods." the leader of the horsemen said. The Hunters in training had slowly moved their hands to their weapons, but with that request, they stopped. If it was simply leaving, that was easy.

"That's what were doing, till your member there decide to shot an arrow at us." Blake said. Turning around, she started to walk away, the teams falling step behind the cat fauns. Turning your back on a centaur, as they horsemen were more widely known as, was a major disrespect, and before the horses could do anything, Blake looked back, and _smiled _at the centaurs as she and the rest of the teams walked off, closer to the school grounds of Hogwarts.

_TIME SKIP: 15 MINTUES LATER_

All characters PoV(its going to get a bit, jumpy):

After introductions were made, the group of eleven walked to the front doors of Hogwarts. It was decided that the teams of Hunters and Huntress in training should see professor Dumbledore, as it could be very helpful for both sides to talk to the older wizard. As the teams walked in, their clothing made them stand out from the crowd of students instantly.

Between Ruby and Weiss's combats skirts, Yang's more revealing clothing, Blake's black and white outfit, and team JNPR's gear as well, they didn't exactly scream 'we're from around here.' With stealth out the window, the teams, along with the Golden Trio, made haste for Dumbledore's office, and hoping that Umbridge wouldn't see them yet.

Fate favored them all, as the pink toad demon of a women didn't cross their path. Getting to the gargoyle that stood guard to the headmaster's office, Harry got lucky when he said "peppermint roses" as the password, the gargoyle moved out of the way, and the large group made way into the headmaster's office.

When the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office opened, he was alerted about it, so seeing such a large group of what he thought was students was a mild surprise, but not something he thought out of the ordinary.

Seeing the eight armed teenagers, however, was a cause for surprise. He was not expecting armed people at all, let alone eight of them that looked like the could have been all sixth or seventh years at Hogwarts. He his his surprise well however. It wouldn't be best to let these strangers have an upper hand. With Voldemort's return, one could never be to careful.

Unsure how to proceed, Dumbledore was saved trying to start by one of the teens, the youngest, if looks were anything to go by, spoke. "So, what is this place?" she asked, her voice holding nothing but truth.

This, more then anything she could have said, stumped Dumbledore. If she could see the school, then she, and more then likely by default her friends, couldn't be muggles, as all the would have seen was a ruined castle with a sign telling them to stay out. This was now peaking the old headmaster's interest.

"This is a school." He said, in a very grandfatherly tone. The reactions among the group varied. Two of them, the one in black with a very feline look to her, and the one in green with oriental type dress, had neutral reactions, a slight raise of the eyebrow, but nothing more.

The one in almost all white seemed happy, but her face was scrunched up, possibly from the tone of voice he used? _Why would that be?_ He wondered as he gauged the rest of the armed teens.

The spartan looking girl looked relived, along with the knight standing next to her. The only ones that seemed to be put off at all by the notion that this was a school were the ones in yellow, who had been very endowed in her looks, and the one who spoke up, wearing almost all red. Red seemed more concurred, if he was reading her facial expression right.

"well then, what type? This doesn't seem anything like Signal or Beacon" she said, and was then elbowed in the ribs by the girl in white. "Well, it seems I've forgotten my manners. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'd say my full name, but its simply to long to say at times. May I ask at what are all of your names?"

"Ruby Rose" red said.

"Weiss Schnee" white stated, prime and proper, with a hint of ice in her voice

"Blake Belladonna" the girl in black said, he feline looks seemingly increased, and Dumbledore couldn't fathom as to why. Although he would swear he saw her bow twitch, just slightly

"Yang Xiao-Long" the one in yellow said.

"Jaune Arc" the knight said, his hand near his sword. _Cautious. Seems smarter then the rest, or is it a sign of inexperience?_

"Nora Valkyrie" the orange haired one said. The older wizard noticed the giant hammer on her back as well.

"Pyrrha Nikos" the spartan looking one said. She seemed like one that could handle herself._ Maybe I can somehow get her to be a teacher for a combat class? _

"Lie Ren." the oriental dressed one said. Dumbledore only just now took notice of the teen's magenta eyes, and the single streak in his hair of the same color. _He also seems like he could be a teacher. Well, lets see if I can get learn anything from these eight. They might just be what we need to win this war._

"well, all of you, might I ask as to where you came from? Its rare that we get visitors here at Hogwarts, so it comes to reason to ask just where you came from." Dumbledore said, hoping he could learn from were these strangers came from, and if he could find more like them.

"Well, that's a little hard to explain. We're not even sure ourselves how we got here exactly." said Lie Ren. "We were training as normal, then there was giant flash of light, and we all woke up in the forest." the green dressed teen answered. For him, ti was the truth. He had been sparing with Blake when he saw Nora's grenade heading towards that pile of Dust, and then he woke up in a forest. It was still a mystery as to how they ended up here, and not in the infirmary of Beacon.

"Well, why is that?" Dumbledore asked. This now had his curiosity peaked. He did here some odd noises come from the Forbidden Forest earlier, and if these people were connected, it could mean just about anything.

"Well you see, we were training, and I batted away a grenade Nora had just launched at me and it hit a pile Dust Jaune made, there was a blinding flash, and we all woke up in the forest." Ruby said, before getting elbowed in the gut by Weiss.

The heiress didn't trust the old man. Reminded her way to much of her grandfather, who's son had been just like him. So, a not exactly caring family, add in a terrorist organization, and it made for a very crappy childhood. So when they meet strange people in a weirder land, deal with half horse, half human beings, find an honest to gods castle, and learn its a school, Weiss's paranoia was off the charts. She didn't see it fit to tell this old man anything about Beacon, their lives, hell, the Grimm if he didn't know about. Them, which was highly unlikely he didn't. The only people who didn't know about Grimm on Remnant were newborns. Everyone else did. When soulless monsters are hellbent on wiping you out, you tend to learn about them pretty quick. So imagine her surprise at the next thing he spoke.

"Why were you training?" This almost floored every member of both teams RWBY and JNPR. The only person to not show any from of emotion was Blake, and even then she had a hard time keeping her face straight and not gasping, like Ruby or Yang.

"How, what, why would you need to even ask that question. Everybody knows what we train for." Ruby all but shouted. _How could someone not know they were Hunters-in-Training. How?_ She thought as she nearly passed out. This was her lifelong dream, and that fact that someone couldn't tell what they're training for by their gear, it was just to much of a shock.

"Well, it seems I do not. Would you like to enlighten me?" Dumbledore asked, his voice calm and collected. The teams looked at each other, wondering if they should mention that they are Hunters-in-Training. They finally came to a decision, and it seems that ti would play into the old headmaster's favor, for now.

"We are Hunters-in-training." Ren said casually. For them, it was casual. For the Golden Trio, who had all but been forgotten, and Dumbledore, the term was not recognizable to them. "I'm afraid I do not recognize that term." the old master wizard said.

With those words, Ruby fainted. The two that reacted the fastest were Yang, and surprisingly enough, Weiss. Of course, fate didn't feel all that kind, as at that moment, Professor Umbridge had finally come up. The Golden Trio all groaned, knowing this would not be going well at all for the two teams. _God help us all._ Harry thought, as he tried to stand as still as possible.

**A/N:** So, re-done ending for this chapter. hope its better. new stuff week after next. Midterms in-bound


	4. Enter the Toad and the Tower

Chapter 4: Enter the Toad, and the Tower

All heads, minus Yang and Weiss, turned towards the door to see a toad like woman enter. She wore all pink, and it was in a hideous shade of the color to boot. It was none other than Professor Umbridge, the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both teams RWBY and JNPR were a bit off bit by the amount of pink the woman wore, and then she spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore, who are these people?" she asked, her high pitched voice grading against everyone's ears. Blake was affected the worst, as her Fauns heritage working against her right now. She was on her knees, that's how bad it was.

"Please, stop talking." Blake said. She was now getting up, but holding her ears as they were ringing slightly. She was close to drawing Gambol Shroud and using it to knock out the pink colored eye sore of a toad.

"Why, how rude of you, And what are all of you wearing? Where are your robes?" she asked, driving Blake right back to the floor. Her ears felt like they were bleeding, both sets of them. She got up, and in the span of about 10 seconds, Blake had drawn Gamble Shroud, taken her bow off, and had the bladed part of the sheath up to the toad-like woman's throat.

"I swear to Dust if you saw one more thing, I will rip out your throat. Both of my ears feel like they're bleeding, and my head is ringing from you speaking. So. Don't. Speak. Nod once for yes if you get it, twice if you don't."

Umbridge nodded once, and Blake backed off, putting Gambol on her back. "Now, we aren't students here. We have no idea how we got here. We will not tell you where we came from, as you don't need to know. Also, is there anywhere we can stay for the time being?" Blake said.

Everyone was shocked into silence, as the ones that knew Blake had never seen her like this. She was normally the clam and mellow person, along with Ren, that acted as a voice of reason. The people that didn't know Blake, which was Dumbledore, Umbridge and the Golden Trio, were scared out of their wits with this display of violence.

"We have room to spare in the Gryffindor tower. They will be a dorm, and you will have to share the rooms though." Dumbledore said, wanting to see if this would deterrent them in anyway. It didn't. If anything, it made them happy.

"That's fine. Could you lead us to these dorms? Or are the three in the corner part of this " Gryffindor" class?" Ren asked. Dorms were nothing new to them. And if it was Co-ed dorms, that be even better, as it would allow the teams to stay together. And if not, well, Jaune had come a long way since Pyrrha had started to train him.

"Yes. Mr. Potter, if you could lead them to the tower, Mr. Ren and Mr. Ark will staying in your dorm room, while Ms. Granger, please led the other girls to the girls side of the dormitories. You girls can decide amongst yourselves on exact sleeping arrangements." Dumbledore said, more or less dismissing them with those orders.

The three Gryffindors were a tab bit scared. These eight were rooming with them? These people looked like they could take an army on, and come out just fine. Ron was showing it the most, with him shaking slightly as they walked back to the tower. Harry was able to hide his fear a bit better. He had faced Voldemort four times. These people couldn't be stronger then Voldemort. The only person that is, is Dumbledore. Hermoine was thinking of the new arrivals as people that could help get rid of Voldemort and his Death-Eaters. So, while the three were caught up in these thoughts, they neglected to think about how the rest of the tower would react to these eight strangers.

So, to say you could here a pin drop when the entered the common room was an understatement. The instant the teams were spotted, it was deathly silent. It was a stare down it seem, teams RWBY and JNPR against the whole of the Gryffindor common room. The tension was so thick, one could taste it.

"So, Harry, who are these lovely strangers?" Fred asked, trying to break the tension.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR. We're bunking here in the dormitories for the time being. Headmaster's orders." Weiss said, her 'Ice Queen" in full force. If it got them to the dorms and a bed, or a soft floor, then she would do it.

That just ever so slightly floored the Gryffindor students. With the tension broken, the teams, trailing behind Harry, Ron, and Hermoine went up to the dorms. Reaching the stairs, the guys went left, the girls right.

The split was uneven, but beggars can't be choosers. The boys, which was Harry, Ron, Ren, and Jaune walked into the dormitory, with Seamus and Dean already there. It was like walking into the common room all over again.

Before the tension could build up, Harry spoke. " Seamus, Dean, this here is Lie Ren and Jaune Arc. They are staying with us for a while." Harry could see the word of protest forming on their lips. "Dumbledore's orders" Harry said, shutting up the two very quickly.

"Are there any sleeping mats we can use?" Jaune asked. It wouldn't be to different from the first night at Beacon, as the teams hadn't been formed yet, and all the first years slept in the ball room, for lack of a better term. Nodding, Dean pulled out two sleeping mats from the storage closet the dorm room had. No ever used it, but it was still there.

Setting up the mats, Ren had his done quickly, and was ready to sleep. Jaune however, was still unrolling his. The blonde may have gotten more confident, and improved as a fighter, but was still as clumsy as ever. After another minute or two of fumbling, he finally got his mat unrolled, and started to detached the armor plates of his gear. It didn't take long, and Jaune was out like a light.

Ren was still up, giving his twin automatic pistols, named _StormFlowers, _a good cleaning. It wasn't long to clean the part that used bullets. What took the longest was sharpening the bladed portion of them. He had a bit of an audience while doing this, but paid them no mind.

Finished with his weapon maintenance, Ren clipped the twin pistols to his belt, and promptly fell asleep. The other five boys, as Neviell had shown up during the weapon cleaning, fell asleep, a bit of fear keeping them company.

(((((((((((SCENE SHIFT)))))))))))))

On the other side, the girls had much more luck. They found an empty room, and with it, six beds. Seeing as how none of them had any of their sleeping clothes, they took off their armored portions, and kept their weapons close by. For some of the people in the room, sleeping normal clothes was not normal, and it was uncomfortable. For others, it was normal, and they got on fine with it. Either way, the girls of teams RWBY and JNPR fell asleep rather quickly, but lightly. They were paranoid, plain and simple.

Still, they go their sleep, and it was dreamless for all, which was most likely for the best. They would need their strength for the following day to come.

**A/N**: So, there is chapter four. hope you guys like it. Chapter five should be out soonish, most likely sometime next weekend, maybe closer to christmas, as its exam week for me next week. Till then, Lone out.


	5. Split up

**A/N:** I don't own RWBY or Harry Potter. Monty and the crew at RT have RWBY and Rowling has Potter. I wish i had them though. could fix the pairings. I swear Ginny used love potions. I swear it.

**Chapter five: **Split Up

(3rd POV)

The next morning the members of teams RWBY and JNPR woke up earlier then any of the Hogwarts students. Beacon may have started at the same time as Hogwarts, but the teams took a while to get ready normally, so they got use to waking up early. Taking turns at the showers, the teams were finished by the time the students started to wake up.

Not sure where to go, RWBY and JNPR went to the headmaster's office, hoping to talk with the old man and figure out something. A quick walk and the teams were at the door. "Peppermint Roses" Ruby said, getting the door open.

Walking up to the actual office, the teams filed in, and Ruby and Jaune took the front, as leaders should. They found the headmaster sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. To the teams, this looked normal, or so they hoped.

"So, what brings you all to my office this morning?" Dumbledore asked. He wanted to know, as it could help or hinder his plans depending on what they said.

"Well, we've heard mentions of some 'he-who-shall-not-be-named' or something like that. We've also heard this, that Harry Potter, and you as well, are both mental cases for saying he's come back from the dead. We want your side of this." Ruby said, sounding much more mature then she looked.

"Well, in order to give you my side of the story, I need to tell you just who 'He-who-shall-Not-be-Named' is. His name is Lord Voldemort, and he is a dark and powerful wizard. He waged war on all of magical Britain until about 15 years ago, when Mr. Potter killed him by reflected Voldemort's killing cruse back at the dark lord. It was a day of celebration, and people don't want Voldemort back. It was a very, very dark time during the first war against him. You couldn't trust anyone, and people where dieing, a lot." Dumbledore said, keeping calm, but sounding depressed as he spoke.

"Wait, there was not resistance movement, no government trying to stop this dark lord?" Blake asked. She didn't think a government could be that lazy.

"The Ministry of Magic fought bravely, and there was a another resistance movement during the war. A group I founded, called the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said, pride and grief it seem mixed together at the mention of the Order.

"So, basically a civilian task force? Not a bad idea. What was the style of fighting?" Pyrrha asked. A civilian task group had a bit more wiggle room in a fight, as they most likely didn't have as much red tape on them.

"Capture and try to rehabilitate the enemies to see the error of their ways." The headmaster said. This caused raised brows all around.

"That's great and all, but if it didn't work, why would you keep trying? There comes a point where you have to put 'em down." Yang said. She had left Joiner in one piece because Ruby had shown up somehow.

"So, would you kill a fellow man if they had a chance at redemption?" Dumbledore asked, hoping to let them see things his way.

"A chance at redemption can only go so far. If they mess up their second chance by killing innocent people, they're no better then Grimms, then a monster. So, yes, I would kill a fellow man if he screwed up his chance at redemption." Blake said, tone indicating she wasn't messing around. The other members of RWBY and JNPR nodded their heads in agreement. A killer of the innocent doesn't deserve to live.

"Well, even with your views, I must still offer you membership into the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said. Maybe they were right. One can only have so many chances...

"Of course. Can you give us a moment to discuss this?" Jaune asked. With a nod from Dumbledore, the two teams huddled over by the front door to the office.

"I say we join in with this Order of the Phoenix. They seem like a good cause, and might be able to help us go home once they finish this war of theirs." Weiss said. She wanted to go home, where things may have been crazy, but at least they made sense.

"We help them now, and they help us later on. Makes sense. I think we should split up though. One team stays here, the other heads to their headquarters and helps there. Best way to get on the nice list." Ren said. Make what you will of the stoic teen, he could see a good move when it was there. Why else would he jump on a Death-Stalker's tail to shoot the stinger?

"Well, thats that then. Lets give the old man our answer, shall we?" Yang said, as bubbly as ever. Breaking form their impromptu huddle, the group of eight walked back over, ready to give an answer.

"Well, we will accept you invitation to join the Order of the Phoenix. We would also like for one of our teams to head to your headquarters, to provide assistance with any missions that need to be run." Ruby said, sound a lot more like a leader then the fifteen year old girl she was.

"well, this is good news. We have been needing a boost to our ranks, and four combat ready fighter will help. Might I ask as to why only four of you are going, and not all eight?" Dumbledore asked, guessing at their reasons for staying.

"Well, we could teach the students the basics in combat. If you have what boils down to a terrorist running around, it might be best to teach these students how to fight back, without the use of wands or what ever those sticks are called." Weiss summarized the reasons for a team to hang back pretty accurately.

"Which team will be staying back? It wouldn't matter to me personally which one does, as I know nothing of physical combat." Dumbledore said, knowing where is strength's lay.

Turning their heads to look at the other, Ruby and Jaune shared a look, and in that moment knew who was going where.

"Team RWBY will stay here, Team JNPR will go to the Order's HQ to provide assistance as needed while there." Jaune said.

"Very well then. I get a classroom set up for team RWBY quickly. Just to note though, Professor Umbridge may try to interfere. She is making power plays back at the Ministry that I can't stop. She will try to get rid of you by any means." Dumbledore said, warning them now of what that toad might try to do.

"Don't worry, we can deal with her. Right Blake?" Yang said, a wide grin on her face. It was in the blonde's nature it seemed to tease any and every body at any time.

"Just, don't let the students get too hurt. We don't want parents threatening to remove their children due to crazy blonde brawlers teaching their child, now would we?" Dumbledore said, a glint of humor in his eyes. It left everyone laughing, and it was a good way to end this conversation.

**A/N:** Well, that took long enough. sorry about that. was begin lazy bum. still, i'm entirely happy with the ending, but its the best i can think of. Next chapter will be out sometime, possibly before the new year but unlikely. So happy new year and all that jazz.


	6. Student becomes the Teacher Pt 1

**Chapter 6:** The Student becomes the Teacher

_One Week later_

The Monday following the arrival of the crazy muggles, as Harry called them, it seemed fated was determined to mess with Harry. The toad that was Umbridge was made the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, which made Harry worry. The High Inquisitor could sack a teacher if they didn't do good enough according to her, and Hagrid, with his dangerous Care of Magical Creatures class, it was high chance the half-giant would get sacked as a teacher. That wouldn't be good at all, thought Harry as he went to breakfast with Ron and Hermoine.

When they got there, they were not expecting professor McGonagall to be handing out new time tables. The trio was confused by this turn, as it wasn't mid-terms yet, when some students got their tables changed after the holidays.

"Professor, whats with the new time tables?" Harry asked as he got one, along with Ron and Hermoine. He was looking it over, and noticed a new class, one that wasn't there before. _Physical Combat and Defense 101. _

"A new class has been made, for fifth years and higher. The professors for the class are certainly... different, but you should do fine Mr. Potter.: McGonagall said, as she moved on.

Unsure what to think, the three just shrugged their shoulder and went to get food, not knowing just how bad it was going to be when they got there.

_A few hours later..._

The week between the girls of team RWBY agreeing to teach at Hogwarts and the first day of their class was hectic. They had arguments on what to teach and how should do it, so Yang, in a fit of anger had proposed the idea of all of them teaching together. It was a good idea, and the four went with it. They had asked Dumbledore if they could get some basic weapons to use for training.

The old man was a bit apprehensive, but agreed to it. So, the room the four were using was a quite large one, and one one wall had an impressive display of weapons for use. Multiple types of swords, ranging from rapiers to katanas to scimitars. They had scythes, the normal not part sniper rifle kind, bracers for hand to hand fighting, and kusarigama, or chain sickles. They were a modified version form the traditional ones, as the ones in the classroom fell more in line with Gambol Shroud. They also, much to Ruby's happiness, got rifles. They were simple .22LR rifles, but it was a start

As the class filed in, they saw the weapons, and most were forming opinions very quickly. Most saw this was going to be very unpleasant. Once all the students were in the room, they had two thoughts, well most of them. One was where were the professors for this class? the second was why were all four houses here? The first was answered when the door opened to show four girls walk in where very muggle like clothing. Some students, mainly the Ravenclaws in the room were curios, while others, mainly the Slytherins were denouncing this class in their heads.

The one in white was the first to speak. "Welcome, all of you, to Physical Combat and Defense 101. I am Professor Schnee. The one in red is Professor Rose, Professors Xiao Long and Professor Belladonna are the ones in yellow and black, respectively." Weiss said. She turned and nodded to Yang.

"Alright kiddies, lets get the rules down, right now. First one, and only real one, is listen to what we say. You don't have to like us, but the punishments in here are not detention." That seemed to make some of the students happy, the ones paying attention to Yang's voice and not her assets.

"That's to easy. Mess around in here, and you fight me." She finished, turning to Ruby to continue.

"Now, your all going to be training under one of us in a weapon type. The weapon types are over on the wall to you right. The only other rule we have is try not to kill each other. The weapons are dulled, but accidents can happen. And for the love of god, do not mess with Professor Xiao Long's hair. Its not worth it." Ruby said, remembering a few of the times she had messed with Yang's hair. She nodded over to Blake to wrap up this introduction.

"Today were testing all of you to see if you show any skill with our type of weapons. Professor Schnee will start with swords." Blake said, bring it back to Weiss.

"Now, do any of you think you have what it takes to wield a sword? Any takers?" Weiss challenged the class. She normally wasn't one for taunts, but she need to see if anyone had skill, or had the guts to try.

One person walked up, looking like he owned the place. His pale skin and blonde hair reminded Weiss of some of the more stuck up people she had dealt with in the past. _This will be fun_ she thought to herself as the student walked up.

"I'll give it a take. Can't be that hard if a muggle does it." he said. Weiss didn't know what 'muggle' meant, but she knew an insult when she heard one.

"Grab one of the rapiers Mr.?" she said, unsure of the student's name.

"Malfoy, Ma'am." the now named Malfoy said as he picked up one of the rapiers off the weapon wall. Weiss smirked as she observed his stance. It wasn't great, but not terrible. He had his legs in the right position, but his grip looked loose, and his shoulders were hunched over.

"Very well then Mr. Malfoy, begin." Weiss said, waiting for Malfoy to make the first move. And make the first move he did, by raising his blade high up and bringing it down. Weiss blocked it with ease and in seconds disarmed him and had him on the floor with the tip of her blade at his throat.

"let it be known Mr. Malfoy, that rapiers require a more delicate touch to use them properly. A move like the one you used would fit a short sword or broad sword. Now, any one else want to try?"

No one went up for it. Seeing that, Weiss looked to Ruby to start the next set of weapons.

"Alright then, any of you ever shot a rifle before? Anyone?" Ruby said, hoping someone had. It would be nice to give someone training in marksmanship, even if Ruby wasn't a sniper in the traditional sense.

One person put their hand up. It was a bushy haired girl, and if Ruby remembered,it was the one that had guided them to the castle, so she was happy. "Good. Now, come on up." Ruby said as she drew Crescent Rose form its mount on her back.

The class only saw it as a block of red metal, but Hermoine saw that it did something, she just wasn't sure what it did. Then Ruby pressed a button on the side of the block, and shocked everyone not in Ravenclaw.

It unfolded until it resembled a shotgun in shape, but had a scope and a bolt action handle, a clear indication of a bolt-action sniper rifle Hermoine thought as she tried to remember what her older sister Sarah taught her about shooting rifles.

Stepping up to the red wearing professor, Hermoine was led to a target range that was set up for mid-distance shooting, so about 20 meters.

"Now, take a few deep breaths, in and out, good, now take a deep breath, let it out, and hold it, now take the shot" Ruby coached Hermoine on how to use a rifle of Crescent Rose's caliber.

Hermoine fired, and was able to shoulder the recoil quite well, even if it was less while Crescent Rose was in rifle form. The brains of the golden trio hit the target up a tad and to the right, which for a witch who had only ever shot a rifle one time when she was visiting her older sister in America, she did remarkably well. Ruby was one to praise such a shot.

"Very well done Ms. Granger. Now, im not sure on your shooting experience, but that was still a very good shot. You can take a seat now." Ruby said, which Hermoine did, quickly walking back to her seat, he face slightly blushing from the praise she received.

"Now, anyone else what to give the range a go? No one? Fine then, I'll move on to the second part of my introduction." With that, Ruby hit the switch on Crescent Rose to fully unlock it, giving it the scythe form it's gained its reputation on.

Seeing the scythe made some of the students tremble in fear. Others were quite curious as to how in the bloody hell it folded into a rifle, and before that a small rectangle. "Now, anyone want to give Crescent Rose a really go? Any of you?" Ruby asked, hoping someone would be brave enough.

No one was though, and it kinda made Ruby sad, but she could see why. Crescent Rose was scary weapon, and these guys used sticks, literal sticks, to fight, so maybe just a _tad_ bit to much of a jump.

"Well then, guess I was expecting this, so Yang, your up" Ruby said, standing back as her sister took the front. The blonde brawler seemed to get all of the student's attention much easier then Weiss or Ruby did, though, and the red themed girl wondered why.

"Alright class, now that I see I have your attention, and I didn't have to do anything, I'll get this started. You've seen Weiss's small sword, Schnee you know it's true, and you've seen Ruby's custom made Sniper-Scythe. So, they are the close combat and ranged support, respectively. I fill the role of brute force and the up close and personal type of fighting." Yang said, a manic like grin on her face. This caused some of the students to be afraid, and with good reason.

**A/N**: Sorry i leave this on a bit of a cliff hanger, but it was getting long, and I felt it would be better to break it up a bit. The next chapter will be Yang and Blake teaching, and you see just why you don't mess with team RWBY.


End file.
